Dangerous Wisps
by RhusAromatica
Summary: After overhearing a sinister plot while camping out in an abandoned house, James and Red must embark on a perilous journey to stop dangerous criminals. Criminals who will stop at nothing to get what they want... Rated M for later chapters.


Authors Note-

**I don't own anything except my own characters. Its all just for fun, not profit!**

* * *

"James! JAMES!" someone hissed in the dark.

James sat up sharply, banging his head on the ceiling of the loft.

"What do you want now?", he snarled, rubbing the growing bump on his forehead. "This is the fifth time you've woken me up, Red!"

"There's someone up there," Red babbled. "I hear them, they're moving across the floor." He looked at James with wide, terrified eyes.

Now, James really did like Red. He even considered him to be one of his best friends. But there were times, such as this moment, where he felt that if Red didn't shut his trap, he would ever so gladly slit his throat.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there." James sleepily growled. He lit a nearby lantern that the pair had brought when they snuck into Blakeley Seaver's house. He stared at the trapdoor from the attic they had snuck through to stay in for the night. It had been six hours in the claustrophobically small space that stunk strongly of must and mothballs. James opened his mouth to complain to Red for waking him up, but stopped.

_Scritch. Scratch. Scritch._

"There it is! I told you I wasn't imagining it!" Red said, happy that he was not just hearing things. James swung the lantern over to look at Red. The lantern cast shadows across the room and over Red. His eyes were hidden in those shadows, the places where they should be mimicking dark, soulless depths. James shivered from the thought. Red shifted, blocking the light from his eyes.

_Scratch. Scritch._

James gave Red a dirty look.

"You have got to be the most idiotic person I have ever met. That's your _bag_ scratching against the floor, _not_ a _person_", James seethed. Being woken up around five times was not doing his mood any favors. James wasn't particularly happy about being in the house, being dragged unwillingly here on a bet by Red. He had gone to Ireland to visit Clare Island with his aunt, and Red had wanted to tag along to visit his boys spent a night with Red's cousins, one of which who wanted to test James's "weak" English bravery.

_ "Betcha you wouldn't never would last a night in that mansion up there." Red's third oldest cousin smirked at them, his eyes dancing like the fire they were sitting around. He pointed to the decaying house at the top of the hill._

_ "Why? It's not that scary." James questioned._

"_That's what you think. Legend says that good old Blakeley Seaver went batty, completely fucking bonkers, mad as a h-"_

_ "Thats enough, Finn. What did mother say about scaring off her guests again?" Aidan strode out of the brush, carrying a pile of logs to keep the fire going. James was amazed at how the Kelly family looked so similar to each other. All had a shock of bright red hair, and large green or blue eyes. He felt like an outsider when he was with the Kelly boys. With his dark chocolate hair and blue eyes, he stuck out like a sore thumb._

_Finn ignored his brothers warning, and took a swig from his silver flask. "I've heard things. Apparently Seaver's ghost haunts the place. Strange things do happen in that house. Screams are heard from there...like someone being murdered. You're probably too scared to sleep there". he finished, smirking lightly._

_ "James isn't no fraidy-cat, he's braver than you'll ever be! How many times have _you_ camped out up there? I bet he'd last longer than you would!" Red taunted._

_ "Okay then, prove it. Sleep out tomorrow night in that house, until dawn. I bet you won't even make it to midnight"._

_ "You're on"._

"But it wasn't that sound, it was-" Red said, pulling James from his thoughts.

"It was just you moving around then".

"But-"

"Just go back to sleep". James slid back down and shut his eyes. Suddenly, a sound like shattering glass echoed. His eyes snapped back open. "What did you do _now_?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then what was that, a fucking-", Red slapped his hand over James's mouth. Then James heard it.

Footsteps creaking on the stairs, a banging following each creak. A muffled wail split the deadly silent air.


End file.
